Szepty Bogów
by LadySeara
Summary: Czy można jednocześnie być Bóstwem i uczniem liceum? Czy lekcja matematyki nie przeszkodzi w ratowaniu świata? I dlaczego nieudomowiony Chowaniec jest gorszy niż nauczycielka chemii? AoKise, KagaKuro, HyuuRiko i inny, luźno nawiązujące do "Kamisama hajimemashita", ale dostaje kategorię M z wiadomych powodów.
1. Prolog

_U zarania dziejów, kiedy na ziemi dopiero kształtowała się ludzka kultura, w niebiosach toczyła się wojna bogów. Walczyli o władzę i wpływy nad innymi, powołując się na swoją pozycję i mądrość. Część z nich ograniczyła się tylko do tego, pozostali, jak Susanoo, używali również argumentu siły. Był on Bogiem Wichury i Burzy, a swoim okrucieństwem tak zaskoczył swoją siostrę, że ta została zmuszona do ucieczki. Amaterasu, zrównoważona i spokojna Bogini Słońca schroniła się na ziemi, ukrywając się w jaskini. Ludzie, przerażeni ciemnością, jaka zapanowała po jej zniknięciu, prosili bogów o pomoc a ci, wysłuchawszy ich modłów, postanowili pomóc Amaterasu pokonać Susanoo. Po wojnie, która na szczęście szybko dobiegła końca, Bogini Słońca objęła rządy nad niebiosami, a jej brat wygnany został by władać morzami._  
 _Amaterasu miała jednak jeszcze jednego brata, Tsukuyomi'ego. Był on Bogiem Księżyca i nie kwestionował praw swojej siostry do władzy. Z natury cichszy i spokojny niż Susanoo, dopuścił się jednak okrutnej zbrodni, przez którą Amaterasu nie chce go więcej widzieć. W ten sposób też ludzie wytłumaczyli sobie, dlaczego Słońce i Księżyc nigdy się nie spotkają na niebie._  
 _Minęły tysiące lat, a sytuacja w Takamagahara, tj. Wysokiej Równinie Niebios, nie uległa zmianie. Bogowie wciąż toczą swoje mniejsze lub większe wojny, coraz rzadziej jednak używają w tym celu okrucieństwa i siły, częściej uciekając się do sprytu i złośliwości. Nie schodzą już również na ziemię; tam mieszkają obecnie ich potomkowie, zajmujący świątynie i wysłuchujący ludzkich modlitw. Rzadko odwiedzają swoich przodków w krainie Bogów, dzięki czemu cieszą się większą swobodą na ziemi. Relacje między nimi nie są również tak politycznie uwarunkowane jak relacje ich dziadków i pradziadków. Nie są również tak potężni jak oni, głównie ze względu na fakt, że coraz mniej młodych ludzi oddaje Bogom cześć. Żyją spokojnie i dostatnie, chociaż i to wkrótce ma ulec zmianie._

* * *

W świątyni ku czci Sukunabikona, bóstwa zajmującego się medycyną, a szczególnie hołubiącego lekarzy i farmaceutów, jak co piątek miało odbyć się spotkanie. Nie było to oficjalne zebranie lokalnych bóstw, ale mały, kameralny zjazd zaprzyjaźnionych ze sobą boskich potomków.  
Świątynia nie była przesadnie duża, z całą pewnością były większe, ale też były i mniejsze. Kompleks budynków podzielony był na część dla wizytujących ją pielgrzymów (gdzie mogli się modlić lub, w razie potrzeby, spędzić noc), część mieszkalną dla jej obecnej rezydentki i jej służby, a także na ogromną bibliotekę, która ustępowała tylko bibliotece znajdującej się na Równinie Niebios. Bóstwo mieszkające tutaj słynęło ze swojej mądrości, przeczytawszy wszystkie książki, jakie kiedykolwiek napisano i posiadające w swoich zbiorach ich kopie. Do biblioteki wstęp mieli tylko niektórzy i na pewno nie byli to zwykli ludzie. Na terenie chramu znajdował się również duży dziedziniec wyłożony kamiennymi, gładkimi płytami, a do niego przylegało małe, ciche źródełko z krystalicznie przejrzystą wodą. Symbolizowało ona czystość tego miejsca, a niektórzy wierzyli że ma właściwości lecznicze. Przed oczami pielgrzymów ukryto ogród na tyłach świątyni, a korzystali z niego tylko jej mieszkańcy. Świątynię otaczały lasy, a ze wzgórza, na którym stała, widać było granicę Tokio. By dostać się do niej, należało przejść ponad dwa tysiące kamiennych stopni i wspiąć się na szczyt wzgórza. Tutaj, na progu świątyni, pod bramą Tori, witał ich zawsze cichy mężczyzna, odziany w kimono o ciemnych barwach. To głównie on zajmuje się opieką nad świątynią i bóstwem, będąc jej Chowańcem.  
Tak. Dla zwykłych ludzi Hyuuga Junpei wyglądał jak normalny człowiek – czarnowłosy okularnik, który pilnuje by pielgrzymi nie zniszczyli miejsca znajdującego się pod jego opieką. Dla tych, którzy widzieli więcej, czasem mignęły gdzieś czarne, wilcze uszy albo ogon, ale nigdy głośno o tym nie wspomnieli. Dla nich Hyuuga był mężczyzną zatrudnionym przez kapłankę, tylko nieliczni wiedzieli, że był Chowańcem Bóstwa tutaj mieszkającego. Gdy tylko dobiegały końca godziny otwarcia świątyni dla pielgrzymów i innych zwiedzających, zamykał bramę i zrzucał z siebie iluzję, dzięki czemu znów ukazywały się jego demoniczne atrybuty. To nie oznaczało jednak końca pracy; teraz zajmował się opieką nad swoim Bóstwem, a także nadzorował prace na terenie świątyni, takie jak sprzątanie czy tworzenie amuletów, by jego Pani mogła je pobłogosławić nim trafią na sprzedaż. W piątki, jak dzisiaj, oczekiwał jeszcze na gości, którzy zjawiali się po zapadnięciu zmroku. Wiedział, że ma mało czasu, dlatego zrzucił z nóg buty i szybkim krokiem przemierzył drewniane korytarze.  
Na szczęście, jedna ze służek już zajmowała się Bóstwem, które dla zwiedzających było zaledwie tajemniczą kapłanką. Dziewczyna pomogła założyć jej mniej oficjalne kimono, zielono – żółtą yukatę. Hyuuga uśmiechnął się lekko; zawsze uważał, że jego Pani najlepiej właśnie w takich kolorach. Odkąd zajmował się nią, a minęło już kilkadziesiąt lat, zawsze sugerował, by otaczała się zielenią, która podkreślała jej urodę.  
-Hyuuga-kun – Bóstwo uśmiechnęło się do niego, widząc odbicie mężczyzny w lusterku.  
-Moja pani – klęknął i pochylił się oficjalnie, ogonem lekko zamiatając tatami. –Sprzątanie dobiega końca, a kucharz szykuje lekki posiłek dla was i dla waszych gości.  
-Dobrze. Dziękuję – kobieta skinęła głową służącej, a ta ukłoniła się i wyszła, zasuwając za sobą drzwi. Hyuuga nie drgnął, czekał na pozwolenie. –Ułożysz mi włosy?  
-Oczywiście, moja pani – odparł, przysuwając się bliżej i biorąc do ręki szczotkę.  
Ostrożnie rozpiął ozdobne klamerki i pozwolił, by długie do pasa jasnobrązowe włosy opadły na plecy kobiety. Rozczesał je starannie, cały czas milcząc. Oboje lubili tę porę dnia, kiedy mieli siebie nawzajem, bez niczyjego towarzystwa. Żadne z nich nie musiało ukrywać kim jest; o ile nieliczni ze służby wiedzieli, kim jest kapłanka (tylko ci najstarsi), to nikt nie znał _wilczej_ strony Hyuugi.  
-Dzisiaj było wielu gości, prawda? – zapytała, przerywając milczenie. Miała zamknięte oczy, rozkoszując się zręcznymi palcami, które przesuwały się między jej kosmykami.  
-Tak, moja pani. Idą wakacje, wielu przyszłych studentów medycyny przyszło modlić się o wasze wsparcie – oznajmił, powoli zwijając jej włosy w kok.  
-Hyuuga-kun, tak wiele razy prosiłam, byś mówił do mnie normalnie, gdy jesteśmy sami – westchnęła, szukając jego wzroku w odbiciu lusterka. –Tyle lat jesteśmy razem – dodała ciszej – a ty wciąż nazywasz mnie panią i mówisz do mnie jakbym miała kilka osób w sobie – prychnęła cicho. –Sugerujesz, że jestem gruba?  
-Nigdy, moja p…Riko – poprawił się posłusznie. –Nie ośmieliłbym się.  
Delikatnie upiął kok lżejszymi spinkami, o kilka chwil za długo muskając palcami ramię Riko. Ta uniosła dłoń, by dotknąć jego dłoni i przytrzymała ją na sobie, pochylając lekko głowę i uśmiechając się sama do siebie. Jej uśmiech zgasł, kiedy mężczyzna ostrożnie wysunął rękę z jej uścisku i odsunął się kawałek, wciąż klęcząc na drewnianej podłodze. Widziała jednak w lusterku, że rumieni się, a jego wilcze uszy drgają nerwowo.  
-Twoi goście zaraz będą, wyjdę po nich – podniósł się z gracją. –Mam ich zaprowadzić do salonu?  
-Tak. Siądziesz dziś z nami?  
-Nie, muszę oczyścić źródełko z liści. Przez ostatnią burzę trochę się ich nazbierało, pielgrzymi zwrócili dzisiaj na to uwagę. Gdybyś jednak czegoś potrzebowała, nie wahaj się mnie wezwać – pochylił się i wyszedł z jej pokoju, zostawiając ją samą z myślami.  
Riko uratowała go na samym początku swojej służby na ziemi, kiedy została kapłanką. Często spacerowała po lesie i tak trafiła na rannego, wilczego demona. I chociaż udało jej się zdobyć jego zaufanie i wierność, nie potrafiła zdobyć jego serca.

* * *

Hyuuga z ulgą wyszedł na chłodne, wieczorne powietrze, które łagodziło gorący rumieniec na jego policzkach. Za każdym razem, gdy zbliżał się do swojego Bóstwa, jego serce łomotało szybko. Powtarzał sobie, że to przez jej rangę i moc, ale dobrze wiedział, że między nimi dzieje się coś więcej. Pakt jednak zobowiązywał go do ochrony Riko, nawet, jeśli miał chronić ją przed samym sobą. Pomijając już postać jej ojca, jednego z Bogów, których bał się nawet wtedy, gdy wciąż był wolnym demonem, siejącym postrach w tych górach.  
Z zamyślenia wyrwał go szum wiatru. Cofnął się kawałek, a po chwili na kamiennych płytach wylądowała kareta, której nie ciągnęły ani żadne konie, ani inne stworzenie. Demoniczne, lisie płomienie zgasły dookoła kół, a wtedy otworzyły się drzwi i ze środka wyszedł inny Chowaniec, tak dobrze Hyuudze znany. Kagami Taiga ubrany był podobnie jak on, w kimono o spokojnych kolorach, które dodawało gracji jego barczystej sylwetce. Z trudem jednak wygramolił się z niskiej krety, mamrocząc pod nosem, że powinni zamówić większą. Kiedy jednak obrócił się, by podać dłoń swojemu Panu, na jego ustach gościł lekki uśmiech. Pomógł mu wyjść z karety i stanąć na ziemi, czego nie zrobił z kolejną wysiadającą osobą, gdyż nie jej służył.  
-Kuroko-dono, Kise-dono – Hyuuga ukłonił się sztywno, witając ich tak, jak zawsze w piątkowy wieczór. Obaj mężczyźni lekko skłonili głowy, odpowiadając na jego gest. –Moja Pani oczekuje was w salonie. Pozwólcie, że was zaprowadzę – wciąż pochylony, gestem pokazał im kierunek. I chociaż obaj doskonale znali drogę do części mieszkalnej i salonu, szli o krok za nim, pozwalając się prowadzić i nie naruszając prywatności mieszkańców świątyni.

* * *

Riko powitała ich na progu salonu i od tego momentu to ona zajmowała się gości, chociaż dwie służki klęczały przy drzwiach, gotowe na każde wezwanie. Hyuuga zajął się źródełkiem, dopiero po chwili orientując się, że Kagami poszedł za nim. Chowaniec Kuroko wydawał się być zaintrygowany tym, co robił jego starszy stażem kolega po fachu.  
-Nie lepiej wezwać specjalistów? – zapytał, ruchem brody wskazując na źródełko i siatkę, którą Hyuuga trzymał w ręce, próbując jednocześnie podwinąć rękawy swojego kimona.  
-Gdyby Aida-dono musiała wzywać specjalistów, co by to o mnie świadczyło? – odparł, podwiązując rękawy i nachylając się nad źródełkiem. –Od pięciu lat powtarzam ci, Kagami, że…  
-Że o Bóstwie świadczy to, jak zachowuje się jego Chowaniec, tak, wiem – przewrócił lekko oczami. –Na szczęście, Kuroko nie ma źródełka. Ani innej sadzawki.  
- _Kuroko-dono_ – poprawił go, agresywnie poprawiając okulary.  
-He? On nie zwraca na to takiej uwagi, wyluzuj, to nie średniowiecze – machnął lekko ręką, a jego tygrysie uszy drgnęły. –Twoja pani zapewne również nie przywiązuje do tego tak wielkiego znaczenia.  
-Kuroko-dono jest potomkiem samego Tsukuyomi'ego, powinieneś być dumny i oddawać mu szacunek na każdym kroku – poinstruował go, nijak nie zwracając uwagi na to, co Kagami powiedział wcześniej.

* * *

Bóstwa obserwowały ich przez rozchylone drzwi. Siedzieli przy niskim stoliku, wśród aromatu świeżo zaparzonej ziołowej herbaty oraz czekoladowego ciasta. Kuroko i Kise byli najlepszymi przyjaciółmi Riko, znali się niemalże od dziecka. Ich zwyczaj spotykania się co piątek wziął się z tego, że ich rodzice zwykli również spotykać się co tydzień i spędzać ze sobą czas. Teraz, kiedy oni przenieśli się na Równinę Niebios, ich dzieci kontynuowały tę tradycję. Jako iż świątynia Riko znajdowała się w połowie drogi między chramem Kise a Kuroko, to ją wybrali na gospodarza.  
Obaj mężczyźni mieli na sobie kimona, które również nie były tak formalne. Strój Kuroko był granatowy, ze srebrnymi wstawkami, a ten należący do Kise był brązowy, ze złotawymi wstawkami. Czuli się tutaj swobodnie, dlatego nie siedzieli sztywno wyprostowani i nie trzymali się bezwarunkowo etykiety.  
-Zazdroszczę ci, Rikocchi, że twój Chowaniec jest taki ułożony – stęknął ciężko Kise, który nie mógł znaleźć żadnego wiernego sługi już od dłuższego czasu. –Cała świątynia aż promienieje, od kiedy dla ciebie pracuje.  
-Prawda? – zamruczała z dumą, patrząc na odsłonięte ramiona Hyuugi. Mimo zapadającego zmroku, idealnie widziała jak napręża mięśnie. –I pomyśleć, że prawie mnie pogryzł na początku.  
-Nie żebyś miała coś przeciwko – bąknął Kuroko pod nosem i próbował to zamaskować kaszlem, ale i Riko, i Kise uśmiechnęli się, doskonale go słysząc. –Kagami-kun też radzi sobie coraz lepiej. Przestał warczeć na gości i nie goni już ptaków po podwórku.  
-Nie no, to są postępy – rzucił Kise ironicznie, ale wiedział, że nie jemu oceniać, gdyż jako jedyny nie miał Chowańca. –Muszę w końcu znaleźć kogoś, moi asystenci dbają o świątynię, ale bez takiego rodzaju towarzystwa, nie jest ona kompletna.  
Kise, jako potomek bogini Amenouzume, był urodzony by się bawić, a swoim ciepłem i radością zarażać innych. Zazwyczaj udawało mu się to perfekcyjnie, dla przyjaciół był powiem chodzącym „słoneczkiem", które rozgrzewało serca i nie było nikogo, kto by go nie lubił. Jego świątynia jednakże, mimo iż tętniła życiem, nie była tak wesoła i głośna jak była za czasów matki Kise i jej Chowańca. Mężczyzna mógł go odziedziczyć, ale nie chciał rozdzielać rodzicielki z jej przyjacielem, więc oznajmił, że znajdzie własnego podopiecznego. I chociaż piastował urząd Bóstwa już od niemalże trzydziestu lat, wciąż nie udało mu się znaleźć odpowiedniego Chowańca. Bardzo zazdrościł Kuroko, który ugłaskał Byakko, białego tygrysa. Kagami jadł mu teraz z ręki, chociaż wśród Chowańców uważany był za jednego z najpotężniejszych. Ze względu na niego status Kuroko wzrósł, chociaż jako dziecko Tsukuyomi'ego był przez wszystkich w dalszym ciągu na swój sposób lekceważony. Drobny mężczyzna nie wydawał się być tym obrażony. Był niewidoczny i dobrze się z tym czuł.  
-Wkrótce znajdziesz dla siebie odpowiedniego Chowańca – zapewnił go, popijając ze spokojem herbatę. –To się czuje.  
-Jak ty i Kagamicchi? – oparł podbródek na dłoni i leniwie ziewnął. –Jesteście jak światło i cień, zawsze razem. Ciężko mi przypomnieć sobie ciebie sprzed czasów Kagamicchi'ego. Cały czas jesteście razem.  
-Oczywiście, że tak. Kagami-kun to moja prawa ręka – odpowiedział bez zająknięcia, nawet powieka mu nie drgnęła. –Tak jak Hyuuga-san to prawa ręka Riko-san. Musisz znaleźć swoją prawą rękę, bo się zmęczysz, Kise-kun – dodał z nutką złośliwości. Kise uśmiechnął się, wyczuwając dwuznaczność owego zdania.  
Przekomarzali się jeszcze dwie godziny, a Riko i Kuroko udzielali Kise porad o tym, jak znaleźć i wychować dobrego Chowańca, chociaż każde z nich na swojego trafiło przez przypadek. Kise obiecał im, że wkrótce wybierze się na polowanie i udomowi jakiegoś demona, by w końcu mieć swojego sługę. W międzyczasie Hyuuga skończył oczyszczanie źródła i wraz z Kagamim siedzieli w kuchni, popijając herbatę i rozmawiając o koszykówce. Był to jedyny ludzki sport, który ich fascynował mimo demonicznej natury. Tak pogrążyli się w rozmowie, że nie zauważyli nawet, kiedy Kise wszedł do środka.  
-Kise-dono – Hyuuga poderwał się w końcu, odruchowo pochylając głowę. Kagami dopiero po kilku sekundach przypomniał sobie o uległej postawie i chociaż tego nie lubił, to skłonił głowę. –Czy coś podać?  
-Nie. Rikocchi i Kurokocchi zasnęli, a wy rozmawiacie o koszykówce, więc przyszedłem pogadać z wami, chociaż… wiedziałem, że się poderwiecie – mruknął, kołysząc się na piętach i nadymając policzki. –Tak, tak, biegnijcie się nimi zająć…  
-Kise-dono, proszę o wybaczenie…  
-Przecież się nie gniewam – uśmiechnął się do Hyuugi smutno. –Idź, dbaj o Rikocchi, tak jak zawsze. Położysz ją spać i będziesz czuwać, by wypoczęła. A Kagamicchi weźmie Kurokocchi'ego i jeszcze po drodze podrzucą mnie do mojego pustego, zimnego domu.  
-Z tego, co słyszałem, zamykają jedną ze świątyń, bo bóstwo zmarło bezdzietnie – odważył się powiedzieć Hyuuga. –Być może jego Chowaniec będzie szukać nowego pana.  
-Może – Kise podrapał się w kark. Żeby Chowaniec musiał pocieszać jego. Jak nisko miał upaść? –Nie zatrzymuję was. Poczekam w karecie.

* * *

Siedząc w ciemnościach, rozświetlanych tylko przez księżyc w pełni, Kise zastanawiał się, jakim cudem skończył w ten sposób. Był Bóstwem radości i zabawy, a tymczasem miał ochotę rwać sobie włosy z głowy i wyć z samotności. Nawet Akashi, który był zimny i wyniosły jak głaz miał Chowańca, który czuwał i dbał o niego. Co z nim było nie tak? Nikt nie chciał zawrzeć z nim paktu, nikt nie chciał z nim zamieszkać i służyć mu w zamian za dach nad głową, opiekę i długowieczne życie i młodzieńczy wygląd. Przecież w jego świątyni nie czekałyby na niego tylko obowiązki, ale też wspólne wieczory. Może mecze koszykówki! Kise był naprawdę towarzyski, a nie mógł powiedzieć swoim pracownikom kim tak naprawdę jest. Dla nich był spadkobiercą rodu, który od lat piastował stanowisko kapłanów tej świątyni. Nie wiedzieli, że jest potomkiem Boga, o tym mógł wiedzieć tylko wybrany Chowaniec. O ile kiedykolwiek takiego znajdzie.  
-Kise.…dono – Kagami poprawił się szybko, ale Bóstwo usłyszało go dopiero za drugim razem, gdyż tak cicho mówił. Zerknął na niego i nie mógł powstrzymać lekkiego uśmiechu, kiedy zobaczył Tygrysa, trzymającego w ramionach swojego śpiącego pana. Kuroko ufnie wtulał się policzkiem w jego kimono, pogrążony w głębokim śnie.  
-Odpowiadanie na tyle modlitw musi go męczyć – szepnął Kise, robiąc im miejsce i pomagając ułożyć Kuroko na ławie. –Na im więcej jednak będzie odpowiadał, tym silniejszy się stanie.  
-Wiem – bąknął Kagami, klęcząc obok ławy i naciągając na swojego pana koc. Nie chciał rozmawiać, wiedząc, że Kuroko może zbudzić nawet najmniejszy szept.  
Minęło zaledwie kilka minut, kiedy znaleźli się na dziedzińcu świątyni, w której mieszkał Kise. Bóstwo pożegnało się z Kagamim i poprosiło go, by w jego imieniu pożegnał się z Kuroko. Było mu smutno rozstawać się z przyjaciółmi. Te cotygodniowe spotkania były jednymi naprawdę radosnymi chwilami w jego życiu. Teraz, kiedy wracał do świątyni pogrążonej w ciszy i we śnie, znów zbierało mu się na płacz. Czy naprawdę mógł być Bóstwem radości, kiedy od środka zjadała go samotność? Chciał znaleźć Chowańca nie dla faktu posiadania sługi, ale dla chęci posiadania przyjaciela.

* * *

Kiedy zostali sami, Kagami w końcu przestał się hamować. Usiadł wygodniej, bo nie lubił klęczeć i oparł ramię o ławę, na której spał Kuroko. To, co czuł do swojego pana było zakazane, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać. Uniósł jego dłoń do swoich ust i lekko musnął wargami jego palce, uśmiechając się z zadowoleniem. Bóstwo czy nie, Kuroko należał do niego, chociaż jeszcze nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy.


	2. Rozdział 1 Chowaniec dla Kise

Wczorajsza rozmowa z Kuroko i Riko dała Kise wiele do myślenia. Spędził noc, wpatrując się w gwiazdy na niebie. Rozmyślał nad tym, by udać się na Wysoką Równinę, prosić rodzinę o pomoc, ale wiedział, że byliby temu raczej niechętni. Oni, potomkowie bogów, z ich rozrzedzoną krwią nie stanowili powodu do dumy. Większość starych bogów traktowała ich pozycje społeczne z pobłażaniem, a ich samych nazywała marionetkami. Kiedyś, gdy Kise był młodszy, to go bolało. Przecież był takim samym bóstwem jak inni, przecież dawał z siebie wszystko, a w zamian dostawał tylko kuksańce i drwiące uśmieszki. Wraz z czasem jednak zrozumiał, że ważne jest to, co ma na ziemi – przyjaciół, świątynię i jej mieszkańców a także swoich wyznawców. Do pełni szczęścia brakowało tylko Chowańca; Kise nie chodziło jednak o kogoś, kto będzie mu wiernie służył i ulegał na każdym kroku. Chciał kogoś, kto będzie jego przyjacielem, o kogo będzie się z wzajemnością troszczyć. Pragnął mieć Chowańca, który pomoże odnaleźć mu więcej radości w życiu. Kogoś takiego jak Hyuuga czy jak Kagami.  
Dlatego też, w sobotnie popołudnie, ubrał się w dżinsy i zwykłą koszulkę i, nie mówiąc nic nikomu, wymknął się tylną bramą świątyni. Nie przepadał za lasem i robactwem, jakie czaiło się na każdym kroku – wolał betonowe płyty, tłumy ludzi i hałas, a nie tę przejmującą ciszę. Mimo to, czuł się tutaj spokojnie, zrelaksowany i gotowy na zdobycie Chowańca. Miał przy sobie amulety i specjalne korale, które zapewniały posłuszeństwo każdego, kto je nosił.  
O ile ten ktoś da je sobie założyć, oczywiście.  
Kise był jednak pełen dobrej wiary. Był wspaniałym bóstwem, każdy bezdomny demon z przyjemnością chciałby mu służyć. Wystarczyło tylko takowego znaleźć!  
Kiedy wędrował coraz głębiej w las i coraz bliżej szczytu góry, temperatura spadała i napotykał jedynie pomniejsze demony, które ku jego zdumieniu, zdawały się uciekać w dół zbocza. To było nienaturalne – zazwyczaj, w obecności bóstwa, demony chowały się lub uciekały wszędzie, tylko nie w dół, nie w stronę świątyni i jej ochronnych barier. Coś mu tutaj nie pasowało. Kise machnął lekko palcem a w jego dłoni zmaterializowało się _bo_ ; była to laska niemal dorównująca mu wzrostem. Na dole wąska, jej główka rozszerzała się jednak i rzeźbienia tworzyły skomplikowany, przestrzenny wzór. Nagle pożałował, że poszedł sam. To nie tak, że się bał – był pewien swoich umiejętności i mocy, z drugiej strony jednak wsparcie zawsze było mile widziane. Odetchnął głęboko, idąc dalej, tym razem jednak ostrożnie stawiając kroki. Wkrótce poczuł lekki, ale okropny odór krwi i gnijącego mięsa. Coś tutaj naprawdę nie było w porządku – ta góra znajdowała się za blisko jego świątyni, by takie coś przeszło niezauważalnie. Ktoś musiał coś dostrzec, ale nie dotarło to do uszu Kise. Oczywiście to, że mieszkały tutaj demony, nawet te potężne, było normą, ale to, że poziom negatywnej energii wzrastał do tego poziomu i do mordowania się nawzajem już nie.  
Jego podejrzenia potwierdziły się, gdy znalazł pierwsze okaleczone ciało demona. Nie musiał się nad nim nachylać, już z tej wysokości widział, że stwór nie miał szans. Coś, czy też ktoś, wyrwało mu tchawicę wraz z częścią dolnej szczęki. Coś, co kiedyś było _tengu_ , teraz leżało w kałuży zeschniętej krwi, a robaki i mniejsze demony żywiły się padliną. Wkrótce odnalazł kolejne ciała _tengu_ , a wśród nich dostrzegł ciało innego demona i to ono przyciągnęło jego uwagę.  
Dotychczas o _Hyō_ słyszał jedynie od swoich starszych sióstr i niektórych starszych bóstw, ale nigdy żadnego nie widział, nie licząc rycin w książkach. Uważano je za jedne z najsilniejszych stworzeń, jeśli nie najsilniejsze, a także za najtrudniejsze w oswojeniu. Powszechnie mówiono jednak, że wyginęły, rozdarte walkami między sobą i innymi demonami. Tymczasem miał przed sobą ciało demona – pantery, noszące niezliczone ślady kruczych pazurów. Poczuł żal, ze nie spotkał go wcześniej, że nie mógł popatrzeć na jego piękny majestat i dotknąć ciepłej, miękkiej sierści tego cudownego stworzenia gdy jeszcze żyło. Z obrzydzeniem, bo to, co robił było niewłaściwe, ale wyjął telefon i zrobił mu zdjęcie. Pokaże je później pozostałym, jako dowód, że _Hyō_ nie wyginęły całkowicie.  
-Spoczywajcie w pokoju, wszyscy – szepnął, inicjując zaklęcie i przyklejając amulety do pobliskich drzew, by oczyścić atmosferę z negatywnej energii. Po chwili przyzwał swoje shiki, by te pochowały ciała demonów. Pozostawiając ich z tym zadaniem, skierował się dalej, nie oglądając się za siebie.  
Atmosfera przerzedzała się, ale wciąż nie była czysta. W dodatku Kise zauważył ślady krwi na trawie – wpierw krople, a potem coraz większe i większe plamy. Widocznie któryś demon przeżył i oddalił się z miejsca walki, zapewne wykrwawiając się po drodze. _Kolejne bezsensowne cierpienie,_ pomyślał z żalem Kise. Mimo to poszedł tym śladem, aż odnalazł ogromnego _tengu_ , z oderwaną ręką i rozerwanym bokiem. Jego wnętrzności wylewały się na trawę, a ludzka twarz zastygła w wyrazie agonii i przerażenia. Kise zaskoczyło jednak to, że plamy z krwi ciągnęły się dalej, az do ogromnej polany i rozłożystego drzewa, pod którym leżało ciało mężczyzny.  
Niech bogowie będą mu świadkiem, Kise jeszcze nigdy nie widział tak pięknej osoby. Granatowe włosy, z lekkim połyskiem, już z oddali wyglądające na miękkie, okalały twarz o męskich rysach, ciemniejszą niż przeciętna, jakby jej właściciel spędzał dużo czasu na słońcu. Był wysoki, może tak wysoki jak Kise lub nawet wyższy. To zapewne jego krew doprowadziła go tutaj i o ile wcześniej mężczyzna nie miał zamiaru płakać, teraz czuł, jak zaciska mu się gardło. Po uszach i granatowym ogonie zrozumiał, ze oto ma przed sobą drugiego _Hyō,_ tego, który zwycięsko wyszedł z każdej walki, ale tą jedną przypłacił własnym życiem.  
A przynajmniej tak myślał, do momentu, w którym demon otworzył oczy, granatowe niczym niebo podczas burzy i spojrzał na niego nieprzytomnie.  
-Rusałka? – zapytał zachrypniętym głosem, z trudem prostując się i przyciskając dłoń do boku. Spomiędzy jego palców znów przeciekła krew. –A mnie zaszczyt kopnie, umrzeć i za ostatnią rzecz widzieć taką cudną pannę.  
-Nie jestem panną – mruknął Kise, z lekkim oburzeniem, podchodząc do niego bliżej i nachylając się nad demonem. Żył, _Hyō_ żył. Gdyby udało się go stąd zabrać, najlepiej do świątyni, mógłby mu pomóc.  
Mógłby uczynić go swoim Chowańcem.  
-To kim jesteś? – zapytał, mrużąc oczy, a Kise zrozumiał, że demon niewiele już widzi. Dlatego starał się, by jego głos brzmiał naprawdę uspokajająco, gdy sięgał do plecaka po swoją bluzę, by przycisnąć ją do jego krwawiącego boku.  
-Przyjacielem, chcę ci pomóc – zapewnił go. –Nie ruszaj się. Zaraz wezwę pomoc.  
-Pomoc? – prychnął tamten, po czym zakaszlał, a na jego wargach pojawiła się krwawa piana. –Dla mnie za późno na pomoc – uniósł głowę, jakby chciał spojrzeć w niebo. –Głos masz ładny, panno.  
-Mówiłem już, żadna ze mnie panna – sapnął, w myślach przyzywając swoje shiki i demoniczną karetę. –Jak masz na imię?  
-Imię? – demon zamrugał powoli, jakby z trudem przypominając sobie, że nosi jakąś nazwę. –Daiki. Aomine Daiki.  
-Aominecchi więc – zawyrokował Kise, patrząc, jak i przez jego bluzę przesącza się krew. Rana musiała się otworzyć na nowo, kiedy demon się poruszył. To, że żył, zapewne zawdzięczał swojej sile i randze. To tłumaczyło też, dlaczego potrafił, mimo ran, utrzymać ludzką formę (no, prawie). Kise był coraz bardziej ciekaw tego, co zaszło poniżej i miał nadzieję, że Aomine przeżyje na tyle długo, by mu o tym opowiedzieć wiele razy.  
Widząc, że demon chce znów powiedzieć, skarcił go syknięciem.  
-Cicho – nakazał, widząc, ze jego shiki już się zbliżają. Kareta również wylądowała na polanie. –Postaraj się ee… odpoczywać – nakazał.  
Rozkazał swoim shiki jak najdelikatniej przenieść Aomine do powozu. Gdy go poruszyli, Kise odkrył przyczynę krwawej piany na ustach demona – całe jego plecy pokryte były głębokimi zadrapaniami, zapewne powstałymi od szponów _tengu_. W paru miejscach widział zerwane mięśnie i biel kości pod nimi. Kise walczył z odruchem wymiotnym, był też zaskoczony faktem, że Aomine nawet nie jęknął mimo ogromu bólu, jaki musiał czuć. A przynajmniej taką miał nadzieję, a nie to, że demon umarł.  
Kise sięgnął po swoją komórkę i natychmiast zadzwonił do jedynej osoby, która mogła mu teraz pomóc.

* * *

Midorima Shintarou nienawidził momentu, w którym dzwonił jego telefon. Był człowiekiem tradycji, nowoczesne urządzenia nigdy mu się nie podobały i ta niechęć była zazwyczaj odwzajemniona – cokolwiek elektronicznego brał do ręki, zazwyczaj szybko się psuło. Świątynia, której był rezydentem, również należała do tych skrajnie tradycyjnych, dopiero kilka lat temu podciągnięto tutaj porządną elektrykę i wodociągi (i Internet, ponieważ Takao nie dawał mu o to spokoju – teraz jego Chowaniec potrafił pół dnia spędzić przed laptopem i robić zakupy online).  
-Shin-chan, Kise-sama dzwoni – oznajmił Takao, unosząc komórkę i poruszając dłonią. Midorima miał ochotę krzyknąć, by uważał, bo to cholerstwo znów się zepsuje.  
-Odbierz – mruknął tylko, odkładając pędzelek i patrząc z żalem na tekst, którego nie dokończył pisać. Dzisiaj jego szczęśliwym przedmiotem była „kaligrafia", więc spędził pół dnia na spisywaniu amuletów.  
-Kise-sama, jesteś na głośniku – zawołał radośnie Takao, odchylając się lekko do tyłu.  
-O…hej. Midorimacchi, jesteś tam? – zapytał, a Midorima niemal natychmiast wychwycił w jego głosie panikę. Z ciężkim westchnięciem poprawił okulary.  
-Tak, słyszę cię – odpowiedział, prostując się z dłońmi na kolanach.  
-Potrzebuję twojej pomocy, proszę – głos Kise drżał, jak gdyby bóstwo coś przeżywało. –Midorimacchi, proszę.  
-No dobrze – mruknął. –O co chodzi?

* * *

Kiedy przenosili rannego demona na jedno z łóżek w świątyni, Kise poczuł panikę. Był bóstwem, do kogo miał się modlić? Nie potrafił uzdrawiać gestem, słowem czy czynem, więc czuł się bezsilny, patrząc na Aomine, który oddychał coraz ciężej i płycej. Coraz częściej na jego wargach pojawiała się krwawa piana, podobna do plam, które zostawiali ze sobą. Z drewnianych podłóg będzie je ciężko usunąć.  
-Mój panie, jesteś pewien, że powinniśmy go zabrać do środka? – zapytał jeden ze służących mu shiki. –W końcu to demon, nie wiadomo, co przyjdzie mu do głowy.  
-Jego aura może zanieczyścić nasz dom, panie – dodał drugi.  
-Nie martwcie się, nie dopuszczę do tego – uspokoił ich Kise. –Połóżcie go na brzuchu i przynieście czyste ręczniki i gorącą wodę. Niech jeden z was wygląda powozu Midorimacchi'ego i przyprowadzi go tutaj jak tylko się zjawi – polecił, nachylając się nad Aomine. –Nie umieraj jeszcze, panie demonie – poprosił, świadom, że ten go już nie słyszy.  
Widok jego pleców przerażał Kise. Jak straszna to musiała być walka, że tak potężne stworzenie wyglądało teraz krucho i delikatnie, ledwo żywe. Mimo to wygrał i przeżył (no, powiedzmy, a przynajmniej Kise miał taką nadzieję), dlatego też Kise nie wahał się z decyzją uczynienia go swoim Chowańcem. Co prawda, przypuszczał, że demon sam z siebie się na to nie zgodzi, ale w tych okolicznościach nie miał wiele do powiedzenia. By móc mu uratować życie, Kise musiał go sobie podporządkować. Dlatego, jeszcze nim Midorima się zjawił, założył mu na szyję specjalne koraliki, drobne i drewniane. Z uśmiechem uznał, że mu pasują. Aomine nawet nie obudził się, gdy stracił swoją wolność – teraz musiał reagować na każdą komendę wydaną przez Kise.  
Oczywiście, o ile dożyje momentu, gdy Kise ją wyda.  
Gdy usłyszał szybkie kroki, podniósł się znad demona i odwrócił w stronę drzwi, w samą porę, by zobaczyć, jak staje w nich Midorima. Tuż za nim człapał Takao, dźwigając ogromną torbę lekarską swojego Pana. Jeszcze nigdy Kise nie ucieszył się tak na ich widok, jak teraz. Z ulgi nieomal nie osunął się na kolana.  
-Midorimacchi… pomóż mu, proszę.  
-Przecież to demon – mruknął Midorima, podchodząc bliżej łóżka i patrząc na ciało Aomine. –W dodatku, czy to nie…  
- _Hyō._ Były dwa, jeden już martwy, a ten umierający. To mój Chowaniec. Uratuj go, a będę twoim dłużnikiem. Zapłacę tyle, ile zażądasz.  
-Chowaniec? Nie nosi twojej pieczęci – odparł Midorima, mimo to podciągnął rękawy kimona i związał je specjalnym pasem, który podał mu Takao. Teraz już nawet nie chodziło o to, czy demon był Chowańcem czy nie. Midorima musiał opisać go w księdze demonów, którą tworzył. Miał nadzieję, że jeśli stworzenie umrze, mimo udzielonej mu pomocy, Kise pozwoli mu wykonać sekcję zwłok.  
-Jeszcze nie przypieczętowaliśmy kontraktu. Ale zobacz, ma różaniec posłuszeństwa, nie będzie robił problemów. Pomożesz mu?  
-Tak – Midorima nawet na niego nie zerknął, pochylony nad pacjentem.  
On i Takao pracowali razem tak wiele lat, że nie musiał mówić swojemu Chowańcowi, czego potrzebuje. Ten po prostu wiedział, co i kiedy mu podać, co zrobić i jak przytrzymać, by pomóc. Kise również asystował, ale Midorima wiedział, że jego przyjaciel jest zbyt zdenerwowany, by faktycznie zrobić wiele dobrego. Dlatego zlecał mu proste czynności, jak pomoc przy rozebraniu demona do naga i przy obmyciu go, podczas gdy on oczyszczał ranę na boku (uznał ją za najgroźniejszą). Kiedy jednak zobaczył krwawą pianę na ustach Aomine, zaklął ciężko.  
-Ma zapadnięte płuco. Cholera – warknął. –Kise, miejmy nadzieję, ze ten twój demon nie chce umierać. Takao, podaj mi zestaw do drenażu, będziemy odsysać.  
Teraz liczyła się każda minuta i chociaż Kise drżały wargi, dłoń Midorimy nie drgnęła ani na ułamek sekundy. Precyzyjnie ciął i wbijał igły, a Kise mógł tylko patrzeć jak plastikową rurką do specjalnego pojemnika zaczyna spływać krew. Po kilku długich minutach, które dla niego były dłuższe niż lata, które przeżył, oddech Aomine pogłębił się.  
-Jest lepiej. Takao, monitoruj to, a ja zamknę rany na plecach.  
-Tak jest, Shin-chan – Chowaniec otarł usta demona i dotknął jego czoła. –Jest coraz cieplejszy.  
-To gorączka. Pazury _tengu_ nie są specjalnie czyste, poza tym, kto wie jak długo leżał z otwartymi ranami. Będzie dobrze, jeśli nic się w nich nie zalęgło.

* * *

Pracowali w skupieniu przez kolejne godziny, rozmawiając tylko po to, by wydawać sobie polecenia lub poprosić o coś. W międzyczasie shiki Kise przygotowali kolejne łóżko, z czystą pościelą, do której przenieśli ostrożnie Aomine, gdy już skończyli. Kise udało się również skrócić jego włosy (czy też raczej obciąć normalnie, gdyż poniżej uszu było brudne i poklejone). Demon wyglądał teraz jak mumia, obandażowany od głowy do stóp niemalże całkowicie, chociaż wyglądał też bardziej ludzko. Spał spokojnie, na brzuchu, a Takao mierzył co chwila jego temperaturę.  
-Wyliże się, jeśli nie wda się żadne zakażenie – oznajmił Midorima, myjąc ręce. –Zostawię ci antybiotyki i listę rzeczy, które możesz mu podawać do jedzenia, gdy się obudzi. Zapewne nie będzie zbyt zadowolony.  
-Zapewne – zgodził się z nim słabo Kise, patrząc na śpiącego Aomine. Uszy miał płasko położone na głowie, a ogon leżał wyciągnięty wzdłuż nóg. –Mogę go już przykryć?  
-Tak, tak – Midorima machnął ręką z lekkim roztargnieniem. –Co jakieś dwie, trzy godziny spróbuj przewracać go na zdrowy bok, ale nie na plecy. Tamte rany muszą odetchnąć, bo inaczej zaczną się ślimaczyć.  
-Pewnie i tak jego ciało zacznie się szybko uzdrawiać – wtrącił Takao. On, również demon, coś wiedział na ten temat.  
-Pewnie tak – zgodził się z nim cicho Midorima. –Najważniejsze, to żeby teraz odpoczął. Poza tym, Kise, nie wiem, jak chcesz wychować _Hyō_. On raczej nie wygląda na miłą osobę. Moż-może ci coś zrobić.  
-Awww, Shin-chan się martwi – zamruczał Takao, mrużąc oczy. Jego Pan, nawet jeśli warczał i był szorstki w obejściu, naprawdę kochał swoich przyjaciół. Po telefonie Kise, nim ten się rozłączył, Midorima był praktycznie gotów do drogi. Rzucił wszystko, by mu pomóc, chociaż nie był pewien, czy ten słusznie chciał zatrzymać akurat tego demona jako swojego Chowańca.  
-Midorimacchi…! - jęknął Kise z radością w głosie.  
-Takao, zamknij się – burknął Midorima, lekko się rumieniąc. Pochylił głowę, skupiając się na wypisywaniu notatek na każdym z leków, tak, by Kise wiedział, co, kiedy i jak podać demonowi. –Przyjadę jutro i zobaczę, jak sobie radzisz.  
-Midorimacchi, jesteś kochany – Kise przytulił się do jego boku i potarł czołem bark Midorimy, a ten znieruchomiał i jęknął boleśnie.  
-Nie dotykaj mnie – sapnął. –Takao, wracamy do domu!  
-W sumie… jest późno. Może zostaniecie na noc? – zasugerował Kise, co chwila zerkając na Aomine. –Wiesz… gdyby coś stało się w nocy, bylibyście na miejscu. No i jutro nie musiałbyś się fatygować. Zgódź się Midorimacchi, proszę – jęknął, łapiąc go za rękaw kimona. –Będę spokojniejszy, jeśli zostaniesz.  
-N-no dobrze – westchnął Midorima. Prawda była taka, że czasem po prostu nie potrafił odmówić Kise. Chociaż wiedział, że ten jest po prostu głupi i naiwny, jednocześnie cenił go za entuzjazm i oddanie, którego nie potrafił znaleźć w samym sobie. Myślał o tym, kiedy shiki Kise prowadziły go do sypialni dla gości, a uśmiechnięty złośliwie Takao szedł za nim. Trochę obawiał się tego, że Kise został sam na sam z demonem, ale wierzył w jego zdolności do samoobrony. No i demon miał założony różaniec posłuszeństwa, więc będzie musiał podporządkować się Kise.  
Cokolwiek miało się wkrótce zdarzyć, Midorima był pewien, że na pewno będzie to męczące również dla niego.


End file.
